The Twist Of Fate
by Nicolet
Summary: HIATUS They say, to understand someone, first take a step or two in their shoes. Well, Draco and Harry are literally going to take a walk in each other's shoes. And it won't be pretty. HarryGinny DracoPansy
1. I

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**The Twist of Fate**

_And since you cannot see yourself  
So well as by reflection, I, your glass  
Will modestly discover to yourself,  
That of yourself which you yet know not of  
- William Shakespeare_

**Prologue **

Sometimes, for one to see clearly, to see around him what he had not before, he must first become blind and be accustomed to darkness. When he is shrouded in darkness, only then can he know what is light and beauty.

For one to think rationally, to think with maturity, he must first encounter difficulties that will challenge his mind. He must also realize what stupidity and irrationality can lead him to, and what will happen should he make a fatal mistake. Only then can he learn.

And for one to judge another, to question the other's choices and decisions, he must first place himself in their shoes. To know and understand why they did what they must. Only then can he thoroughly understand what that had been done. Only then can he truly know what makes another take another path that he cannot fathom why they must.

Thus, as the Fates would have it, they chose two souls, so different to one another, seemingly total opposites, to experience life in each others shoes. These two souls would have been enemies, for their beliefs would be so different and yet run parallel alongside one another and reaching the same goal.

The Fates chose these two souls for they wanted the two that was part of a much bigger grander plan of the building of the worlds to understand what it is like in the other's life. For they needed to know how the world really revolved, and that nothing could be seen as it is seen. These two had to know what lies beneath the surface and to understand why it is so, before they could fulfill the destinies that had been written down for them.

It was unfortunate that the chosen souls had to be of one Harry James Potter and one Draco Black Malfoy.

xxx

**Chapter One:** The Potion That Turned The World Upside Down

_As above, so below;  
As within, so without.  
- The Emerald Tablet_

Harry Potter groaned as he and Ronald Weasley made their way to the dungeons. They were due for a night of detention with Snape, only the most vile professor ever existed, just because they had asked an innocent question, _"What do you use Professor? To keep your hair all greasy like that? Please tell us!" _

Of course, there was the added mistake of ruining an easy potion which really got Snape angry for it blew up several cauldrons around them as well and caused a mayhem as students ran in and out the dungeon with boils and many other small calamities.

It was fun though, to watch Snape blow up. _"I cannot believe that you two could mess up such a simple potion! Are your small brains incapable of understanding simple instructions? Even your father was not as clueless as you Potter!" _It was also quite a shock, for Snape had actually gave a comment akin about his father in his moment of fury. Snape was also actually complimenting his father for not being as dumb as Harry in potions. Harry went in shock for the rest of the day.

"Ah, the hero and his sidekick is finally here.." hissed Snape as Harry and Ron stepped in the room. Both of them grimaced. They were in for a hell of a night.

"What's he doing here?" exploded Ron as he noticed Draco standing beside Snape, smirking and looking as if Christmas had come early for him.

"Oh you see, I'm here to assist Professor Snape in torturing…" Draco stopped and smiled winsomely before continuing, "I meant, assisting Professor Snape in teaching you two how a potion is actually done. I am after all his star student in Potions."

"Great, just great. Can this night get any worst?" grumbled Harry under his breath.

"You three would have to do a potion together and it must be perfect, only then can you three leave for your dormitories.

"Oh yes it can." Ron said glumly as the three grabbed the ingredients that they had brought along with them and moved towards a table.

"Move Potter. I need more space to place my things." Harry glared at Malfoy and stood his stand.

Malfoy glared at him. And pushed his stuff, Harry grabbed his ingredients before they went crashing to the ground, thanks to his quick Seeker reflexes. "Hey!" Ron whipped out his wand, "Why you little.."

"If I do hear another word from the three of you, I daresay that you will not find the remaining stay in Hogwarts entirely pleasant."

Ron glared at Malfoy whom smiled. "Leave it Ron! We'll only lose points for Griffindor if we continue like this. Let's just get this over with." Harry whispered to Ron who reluctantly nodded.

"Are you unable to read Weasley? It says here that you're suppose to stir the potion _three_ times, _anticlockwise_." Malfoy said annoyingly.

Ron grinded his teeth and jerked his hand on the handle hard as he stirred the potion forcefully. "Ron, weren't we suppose to add something?" Harry said worriedly as their potion turned a murky brown and not the clear green they were looking for.

Snape and Malfoy snorted. Both apparently thought the Griffindors were amusing. What was it with Slytherins? Was Potions a subject that they were born to be brilliant in?

"Weasley, you're.." Malfoy started but Ron glared at him and he grabbed the roots that were supposed to place in the bubbling liquid.

"Draco, observe their incapability of following instructions." Snape uttered out with a flair of superiority as if he and Malfoy were discussing a new species of monkeys or a primitive being.

Ron dumped them in the cauldron hard, Harry noticed that Ron ear's were a burning red already. "Err, Ron.. we need more crushed scarab powder. Why don't you go and make more while I handle the potion for now?" Harry needed Ron to move away and calm down before he totally ruin the potion and they'd get stuck there.

"Yeah, sure." Ron muttered as he moved away not before glaring at the two smirking Slytherins.

"The potions turning blue.." Harry said worriedly. "Wasn't it supposed to be greenish black?"

Malfoy came to see what was wrong. "Weasley, you added the wrong ingredient first!"

"_Plonk. Sizzle.. Fizz.." _

"Oh Shit." Harry swore. The room exploded with colours. Ron dived under the table, Snape conjured up a shield. The unfortunate two were just too stunned or didn't react fast enough.

Draco choked on the potion, accidentally bumping into Harry as he turned to run, he drank some of the foul tasting potion unintentionally. Harry did the same and nearly gagged as the flavours flooded into his tastebuds.

Both Draco and Harry were blinded and hit each other hard on the head. "OW!!" They both yelled and fell to the ground. What happened next was not at all expected. The dungeon was filled with colours all of a sudden and as the lights flashed away, the two were sitted upon the floor, dazed but seemingly fine.

"Weasley! 50 points from Griffindor! You can't even do a Transgression Potion!" Snape shouted at Ron who also was shocked, but unlike the two, he was not covered with the potion that had gone wrong.

"Potter! You just had to bump into me didn't you!"

"What do you mean Malfoy?! You're the little snot that hit me first!"

"You darn Griffindor! You cant even do a potion right! Oh wait! I forgot, Potter can never do things right! He has his _friends _to help him!"

"You son of a bi–"

Both Ron and Snape couldn't help but stare at the shouting duo. It wasn't the fact that they were fighting nor swearing openly in front of a Professor. It was the fact that Harry was shouting at Draco and taunting him, calling him Potter, while Draco yelled at Harry with such fury and anger and called him Malfoy.

Draco and Harry finally opened their eyes after rubbing the potion out of their eyes. They both stop shouting at each other and sat there astounded. Then both reached out a hand to touch the other. Then they pinched themselves.

Harry James Potter and Draco Black Malfoy screamed.

xxx

I changed it since I didn't like the original one that I did, but the end is more or less the same. I just didn't know how to write the part in which they switched. But I hope this is better.

If you've any ideas, how they should change souls, you can give me your opinions! I'd love them!

Thanks.

**This story is dedicated to Scorpteen to actually gave me this idea. Its her birthday present too!**

Yours truly, Nicole.

xxx

11:00 pm

26/07/07


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**The Twist Of Fate **

**Chapter Two:** Enemy Territory: Of Snakes and Lions

_"Life, it's ever so strange, It's so full of change,  
Think that you've worked it out,  
Then BANG, right out of the blue,  
Something happens to you, to throw you off course,  
and then you breakdown,  
Yeah you breakdown,  
Don't you breakdown, listen to me  
Because,  
It's just a ride, it's just a ride,  
no need to run, no need to hide,  
It'll take you round and round,  
Sometimes you're up, sometimes you're down."___

- JEM (Just a Ride) 

Draco was having a nightmare. It had to be. He stared straight in front of him, and knew all too well the face before him. Hadn't he spent endless hours in front of the mirror criticizing this face? Wondering whether his smile was cynical enough for his father. Whether his smirk was evil enough to scare the others. He had worked hard on his features. To show no emotion regardless of how he felt. He had taken time to mask all feelings, even pulling curtains over his eyes whenever he felt like it.

Now it seemed that all his efforts were put to waste. He saw his own face clearly, as if staring straight at a mirror. Only now, his mouth was wipe open, eyes as large as saucers, shock was written all over his face.

"Bloody hell." Even his voice wasn't his own. He held up his hands and reached out to touch something balancing on his nose.

Glasses. He was wearing glasses. His heart started to beat rapidly. He pushed this unrefined, coarse hand further up and felt the slight bumps of a scar. A lightning shaped scar upon his forehead. A lightning shaped scar.

"No. No. This cannot be happening. It just can't." He heard his own voice hysterically crying out, and saw himself jump up, and shaking his head, blonde locks flying, as if trying to convince himself that this couldn't be happening.

"I'm Potter." Draco said in a daze. "I'm looking at myself. I'm Potter. And you're me.."

Draco smiled faintly. "We're going to see the Professor. Now!" The mirror image of himself said. _We've switched bodies! Or souls! Ohmybloodyfuckinglord. I'm in Potter. My soul, mind, whatever switched with Potter's. I'm Potter. I'm Potter! _Draco just couldn't think straight and he himself was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Malfoy! Get up!" Draco was pulled to his feet and dragged out of the room. He felt strange. Heavier. Shorter.

He saw Snape and Weasley staring at him, but he couldn't summon his usual sharp tongue to mock them. He took control of himself and pulled himself from Potter's grip. He couldn't help but stare at himself. As the both passed the halls, they both ran into the bathrooms, before finding Dumbledore.

Both had to acknowledge the fact that, yes, they had switched bodies, when they stared at themselves through their enemies eyes. Draco gripped the sink hard as he leaned closed to the mirror. His eyes were green and wide with shock. He was not turning pale, but flushing pink.

"Oh my god, I'm not dreaming, I'm not dreaming am I?" He heard his own voice murmur out loud.

They both stared at one another yet again, before running out again, heading to the headmaster's office. They had no time to lose, they had to change back and fast. They had to, or Draco would lose his mind and die, just die.

"Cockroach clusters! Bertie Botts!" Dumbledore was definitely a loon, whoever heard of using the names of sweets for passwords? "Sherbet lemon!" The gargoyles sprang aside and Draco and Potter zoomed in. He couldn't help but feel annoyed as the messy black hair kept obstructing his view as he ran.

"Professor! You've got to help us!" His voice resounded through Dumbledore's office, and the old man seemed shock to see the both of them looking hassled and Draco Malfoy actually asking him for help.

Draco was irritated by the fact that Potter was ruining his image of needing no help whatsoever from whoever. But in this situation, he would have dropped to his knees to beg the old man to change them back no matter what. He couldn't possibly remain in this lump of a body.

"Professor. Change us back. Change us back!!" Draco couldn't help but yell out as he leaned forward and pressed his palms on the table staring hard at Dumbledore's bewildered eyes.

"Wait. Calm down. The both of you. Explain what has happened." Dumbledore said and Draco forced himself to sit down as Potter did the same.

"You see..." "It started when..." Both said at the same time. Draco glared at himself. Potter glared back, but both quickly turned away, horrified.

Draco took a deep breath and started again. "Weasley, the bloody fool added something that I hadn't identified into the Transgression potion Snape…"

"Professor Snape, Harry."

Draco paused and said briefly. "I'm not Harry Potter, sir. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Yes! When Ron added that root or something, the cauldron blew up! I accidentally swallowed that damned potion when Malfoy hit me! And then… and then I became him!" Draco saw himself get up and ruffle his previously neat hair and babbling somewhat incoherently.

Professor Dumbledore seemed stumped as he eyed the both of them. "The potion must have switched your minds." He finally said slowly after the infinite moment stretched on.

"How is that even possible!? That potion was to force one to admit their mistakes. Not for one to change minds! Even if Weasley altered it, the change can't be that drastic!" Draco cried out, his knowledge in Potions extensive.

"You see, Harry." Dumbledore paused. "My mistake. Mr. Malfoy, is that anything can happen. This is the very reason why potions requires a sharp eyes, solid observation skills and analyzing skills. Mr. Weasley must have altered the very structure of the potion by just adding what may seemed as an insignificant ingredient."

"Can you change us back then Professor?" Potter said as he glanced at Draco's direction, before turning slightly green.

Dumbledore paused. "I'm afraid I can't Harry, until I have learnt what was it that went wrong in the potion. The both of you must remain this way for some time."

"What! No way!!" Both yelled out.

"I'm afraid you must. It is important Mr. Malfoy, that you refrain telling your father what had happened." Dumbledore said, gazing at Draco directly with a solemn look on his face.

"Why?" Draco asked dumbstruck.

"Because of Voldermort," he heard his voice say darkly, and he glanced at himself who looked as if he's rather die than face what would come.

"He'll capture you Mr. Malfoy and…" Potter interrupted, "And torture you and then kill you should he find out."

"Then I'd have to keep it a secret won't I? I have no choice after all." Draco said glumly as he thought of what would happen should he actually tell his father. The end wasn't pretty.

"I'm glad then," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Well then, I'll inform all the teachers and I'll try to find the cure in the shortest time possible, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Do not worry. In the meantime, I would advise that you two learn as much as you can about each other as you will need to pretend to be each other for a short period of time."

"No way in hell," muttered Potter and it was unnerving to see himself display his emotions so, so freely! All his work in holding himself indifferently to the world was ruined!

"Now then, I had informed Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley to be here as well, as you would need some help Mr. Malfoy. As for you Mr. Potter, you would have to navigate yourself through the Slytherin dormitory alone," Draco felt that Dumbledore was trying to imply something and he scrowled.

"Headmaster," said Professor Snape as he reached the room and seemed to sweep in with power and the whole room filled in with his being. Man, Draco really admired that man.

"What's going on Professor Dumbledore?" Granger's annoying voice said shrilly.

The weasel seemed to break out in cold sweat. And he tentatively said to Draco, "Harry?" Draco regarded him and smirked, "Nope, sorry weasel. I'm the superior Draco Malfoy." Weasley gulped and Draco added, "And this is all your fault!!"

"I don't understand.." said Granger annoyingly.

Draco saw himself approach Granger with a very confused look. Damn Potter, he was making Draco look like an imbecile! Snape cocked an eyebrow but as he seemed to have figured it out already.

"I'm Harry, and not Malfoy. So don't get confused.. You see 'Mione, Ron accidentally added something to the potion we were making, and well, the results were disastrous.." Harry said out in a rush.

"What! Harry and Malfoy exchanged souls!? Ron!" Hermione screamed as Ron flinched.

"Oh shut it Granger." Draco muttered, as he paced around the room.

"Well, well.. Potter, you have landed yourself in a whole lot of trouble again haven't you? How typical," sneered Professor Snape.

"Now, now Severus, the boy's going to need all the help you can give." Dumbledore said.

"Which is going to be nothing." Added Weasley under his breath, but Draco heard it and he grinned as well.

Oh, he couldn't wait to see Potter suffer. He just couldn't wait. Potter scrowled and Draco thought with satisfaction, that scrowl really did make him look good.

xxx

There's a saying, "Always look on the brighter side of life," or something about clouds and sliver lining with the same meaning anyway. Well, I just have to ask, how the hell do you see the _brighter side of things _when you've just swapped souls with your mortal enemy?

Tell me, how do I see the good side of this or the damned silver lining when I'm currently being surrounded by the same kids who used to gang up and torment me just for existing, and now, they pratically worship me and would lick my shoes clean if I commanded them to.

I really don't know how I'm going to survive this snake pit. Great Merlin, they're really all huge carnivorous snakes. One female python in particular is opening her jaws wide and slithering towards me with an unhealthy gleam in her eyes..

"Draco darling! I missed you so much.. Did you miss me?" Pansy purred as she latched onto Harry's arm, pressing her assets to his chest.

Harry squirmed and tried unsuccessfully to pull his arm out [no, now that he thought of it, it was Malfoy's arm.. without dislocating it. Her grip was tight and Harry could feel her nails that seemed like the claws of the devil digging into his skin. [Malfoy's skin.. yuck

"Miss Parkinson, please do release Mr. Malfoy." Snape said with a tone laced with humor.

_Damn Snape, _Harry thought. _He thinks its funny isn't it? That I'm stuck here like this, surrounded by my enemies and being molested by Malfoy's girlfriend. _

"Mr. Malfoy had an accident with a potion that had gone wrong. I'm afraid that he had lost a little of his memory and therefore, he might be a little out of it," Snape said smirking.

"What! Draco! Are you quite alrite? You do remember me don't you?" Pansy asked as she placed a cool hand on his forehead [without the scar.

"Err, yeah. You're Pansy! Right?" Harry said a little uneasily.

Pansy stared at him and he squirmed a little, her sharp gaze seemed to him as if she could read his thoughts. Then Harry remembered that Malfoy usually sneered and showed no emotions whatsoever, so he schooled his features to an indifferent mask, and sneered.

Pansy seemed a little more relieved as he did so and she relaxed. _"Well now, I'd just have to refresh your memory ain't it, darling.." _shepurred into his ear and Harry jumped, laughing uneasily and saying, "Err right! Yeah! I have to go to bed now! Yep, bedtime everyone!" Pansy looked hurt and a little suspicious while Snape's lips twitched. Harry muttered under his breath, "Slimy git."

Harry then hurried to the way to the boys' dorms but stood stumped, unsure of where to go. Crabbe appeared beside him then and said, "That way, Draco.. Wow, I know something you don't." Crabbe seemed too overjoyed by that revelation.

"Oh Merlin, please, please help me survive this.."

xxx

The thought of Potter suffering in his body was all good and well. Draco was very sure that Professor Snape would make Potter feel even more comfortable.

But then again, Draco forgot that he too would suffer, being surrounded by incompetent, idiotic, self righteous Griffindors. And Draco was just about to shave Potter's head bald. How could that scrawny freak stand his hair falling all over the place, looking like a broom? Even his glasses kept slipping, and Draco hated seeing the world through a limited space.

He was so going to introduce to Potter, that extraordinary device that the muggles had invented. _Contact lenses. _ He was secretly impressed but of course, no one knew of his delight in certain muggle inventions. He would die if anyone found out. Particularly his father.

"Mr. Potter, if you need any help, I'm sure Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley would assist you and for further assistance do not be afraid to approach me." Professor McGonagall said and Draco reluctantly nodded. "Then I hope you find your little stay in the Griffindor's common room enjoyable." She said with a slight quirk of the lips.

"So Harry! Care for a game of Go Fish?" Seamus Finnigan yelled from across the room as they trudged through.

"He's sick Seamus! I don't think he'll want to play!" Weasley shouted back. Draco glared at Ron who actually flinched, _"Sick?" _

Weasley shrugged. _"Well, you are sick in the mind Malfoy." _

"Do you think Trevor looks a little sick? He seems too green.." Neville Longbottom rushed towards them and shoved a frog under Draco's nose [No Potter's ugly ugly nose.

"Err Nev," Granger started, glancing at him.

"Your frog is green Longbottom. How can you know whether its too green or whatnot?" Draco exclaimed, incredulous. "And get that frog away from me."

"Harry!" hissed Weasley _"Harry wouldn't have said that! You can't just hurt Neville's feelings like that!" _

"Don't worry Neville, I think Trevor's all right." Granger said with finality but Neville continue to look at Draco with large wobbly eyes, and seemed shocked that Draco, no.. _Harry_ would say such a thing.

"Harry's feeling a little out of it Nev, don't mind him." Granger said, before pushing him and Weasley up the stairs heading for the rooms.

"Mione! This is the guys side!" Weasley shrieked.

"Whatever Ron! We have a situation here!" Granger screamed.

They ran to a room, seemingly Potter's and Weasley's and some other fellows before locking the door.

"This room is filthy." Draco sniffed.

"I've had enough with you and your prissiness Malfoy!" Weasley yelled standing up and pointing his wand towards Draco.

"Ron! If you hex him, you'll only be hexing Harry's body!" Granger said.

"She's right weasel. You never thought of that did you? Oh no! You never think!" Draco said sarcastically.

"Malfoy, you have to stop acting like you always do!" Granger said earnestly. "You have to act like Harry!"

Draco eyed her and crossed his arms. "No way in hell."

"Harry would have at least tried!" She then said huffing.

"_Harry wouldn't have said that.. Harry would have at least tried.. _Well I'm not Potter! I'm Draco Malfoy!" Draco snapped, temper boiling already.

"If you've forgotten, let me refresh your memory. The only reason I'm stuck here, in this pathetic body is because of you Weasley. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't tarnish Potter's reputation while I'm residing in his body."

"You can't!" They both screamed.

"And _why _is that?" Draco crossly said.

"Because if you do.. I'll tell Harry to.. to pretend to be gay and.. and mix around with Muggleborns and such! And he's in your body so he'll be ruining your reputation as well." Granger said then, smirking as if she had won some prize for being the nosiest brainiest witch.

Draco glared at her. "Fine."

He saw no reason to continue the conversation, those two would only tell him what to do and to be just like Potter. He glanced around the room. "Where do I sleep then?"

"That bunk." Weasley pointed to the messiest lot of them all.

"I hope Potter rots in hell and suffers being me more than I suffer being him." snarled Draco kicking at the books strewn all over the place.

Draco eyed the messy room and then Potter's bodyguards whose lips were twitching in an attempt to not laugh. Draco narrowed his eyes at them and they averted their eyes. _I think I'd rather get back to my body and have my life back than this. Even if Potter suffers being me. But this just ain't worth it. Not worth it at all. _

_Any idiot can face a crisis – it's day to day living that wears you out.  
- Anton Chekhov_

xxx

So? How was it? Better than last time perhaps?

If you've read the first chapter, please go back and read it again, cause I've change the start. It's less confusing now, I think.

Anyway, I still want to know your opinions on this fanfic. It seems weird but its fun writing about Draco and all.

And there's a whole lot more to come!

And there's no slash between Draco/Harry because it's going to be a Ginny/Harry and Pansy/Draco fic.

There's reasons for doing so, which you'll find out why later on. I don't mind having a Draco/Harry fic actually but it'll ruin some of the story's plot.

But again, I can't seem to write nice sarcastic remarks.. Any suggestions?

And tell me what you want, what awkward situation should I place Harry and Draco in?

That's it then. Thanks for reading.

Yours truly, Nicole.

xxx

11:39 am

28/07/07


End file.
